parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
R.I.P. Grumpy Cat (Crossover)
Characters Who Mourn for Grumpy Cat Music by Blue Beyond by Trisha Yearwood Gallery Bob the Builder Crying 2.jpg|Bob the Builder crying PilchardinaPickle173.png|Wendy crying Varian Crying for His Father.png|Varian crying Spongebob crying.gif|Spongebob crying Melory Cry.PNG|Melory crying Sango Cry.png|Sango crying Peppa george crying.jpg|George pig crying Bodi is sad that throws.png|Bodi Sadness Ed edd n eddy jimmy crying 2.gif|Jimmy crying Clover is really crying now.jpg|Clover crying Astro the Female Rocker crying.png|Astro crying X1 My Sad tribute for Luke Perry.png|Astro crying X2 2FEA0CC7-76A9-4FD0-82F4-979DE5226E60.jpeg|Labra crying Amyrosecrying.jpg|Amy Rose crying Eduardo crying.png|Eduardo crying Numbuh 3 Crying.png|Numbah 3 crying Spongebob-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-3619.jpg|Plankton crying Fat Albert crying.png|Fat Albert crying EQG Rarity Crying.gif|Rarity crying Ami crying.png|Ami crying Lost! 001 Arthur Crying.png|Arthur sad Bubbleisha Crying.png|Bubbleisha crying Sofia Crying.png|Sofia crying Taffyta Muttonfudge Crying.jpg|Taffyta Muffonfudge crying Minions Mel crying .jpg|Mel crying PKMXY Serena Crying.jpg|Serena crying Secret-life-pets-disneyscreencaps.com-3656.jpg|Tiberius crying 715 067.JPG|Eric Cartman crying Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4384.jpg|Simba crying Shark-tale-disneyscreencaps.com-4921.jpg|Lenny crying Inside-out-disneyscreencaps.com-9728.jpg|Riley crying Catboy & Owlette crying.jpg|Catboy and Owlette crying Dora Crying 2.jpg|Dora crying Homer crying.jpg|Homer Simpson crying 6925705-7128-b 300555221.jpg|Smurfette crying Trent cries.jpeg|Trent crying Chowder crying.jpg|Chowder crying Jesse Greenwood Crying (x2).png|Jesse Greenwood crying Polly Crying (Angelina and the Music Box).jpg|Polly crying Angelina Ballerina Crying.jpg|Angelina Mouseling crying Penfold .png|Penfold crying Serena Hugging Luna.jpg|Serena Tsukino crying Stefano crying.png|Stefano crying Madagascar3-disneyscreencaps.com-394.jpg|Alex the Lion crying Shining Armor crying.jpg|Shining Armor crying Lila Draper Crying in A Little Fright.png|Lila Draper crying Monsters-vs-aliens-disneyscreencaps.com-2363.jpg|Ginormica crying Encahntimals patter cries 1.png|Patter Peacock crying Lola sobbing.jpg|Lola Bunny crying Raj Crying.png|Raj crying Clam crying.png|Clam crying Lumpus Crying.png|Scoutmaster Lumpus crying Little-mermaid2-disneyscreencaps.com-2851.jpg|Melody crying Little-mermaid2-disneyscreencaps.com-4248.jpg|Undertow crying Rocko crying PNG.png|Rocko crying Rio-disneyscreencaps.com-2641.jpg|Linda Gunderson crying Finding-nemo-disneyscreencaps.com-876.jpg|Baby Purple Tang crying Song of the Sirenas 9.jpg|Elena crying 4206963212 1fc57e25b9.jpg|Stewie Griffin crying MadameBlueberry77.png|Madame Blueberry crying Jenny wakeman crying .jpeg|Jenny Wakeman crying Kai-Lan Crying.png|Kai-Lan crying AngelicaNoseBest-AngelicaCriesForTheBabiesHelp.jpg|Angelica crying AngelicaNoseBest-ChuckieCries.jpg|Chuckie crying Vlcsnap-2013-01-20-00h49m11s38.png|Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Kimi crying Nancy crying.jpg|Nancy Clancy crying Vampirina cries.jpg|Vampirina crying Kim Possible Crying.jpg|Kim Possible crying Isabella crying - SBTY.jpg|Isabella Garcia-Shaprio crying Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-7041.jpg|Young Nick Wilde crying Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-9603.jpg|Judy Hopps crying Screenshot 20180706-162741 2.png|Peter Penguin crying Three's A Crowd 01.jpg|Goldie crying Snoopy's Crying.gif|Snoopy crying Roadside-romeo-disneyscreencaps.com-7258.jpg|Charlie Anna crying Roadside-romeo-disneyscreencaps.com-9891.jpg|Romeo crying Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-2872.jpg|Jasmine crying Elsa Crying (Without The Animaniacs).png|Elsa crying Little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-7849.jpg|Flounder crying Little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-7837.jpg|Ariel Crying Alice-in-wonderland-disneyscreencaps.com-982.jpg|Alice crying Pinocchio-disneyscreencaps.com-5498.jpg|Pinocchio crying Wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps.com-8142.jpg|Vanellope Von Schweetz crying El-patito-feo-disney-corto-1939-3.jpg|Ugly Duckling crying The-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-6162.jpg|Bernard and Bianca crying Dumbo cries.jpeg|Dumbo crying 3 Baby Dinos Crying in Ice Age 3.png|3 Baby Dinos crying Crying Coney.jpeg|Coney Screencaps 2.jpeg|The Grinch crying 17e1d7b154b4291e9512e69956eb7519.jpg|Princess Aurora Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-4872.jpg|Cinderella crying Beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-3496.jpg|Belle crying Jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-8184.jpg|Mowgli crying Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-7198.jpg|Timon and Pumbaa crying 101-dalmatians-disneyscreencaps.com-8718.jpg|Cruella crying Three-musketeers-disneyscreencaps.com-3157.jpg|Goofy crying Chicken-little-disneyscreencaps.com-6465.jpg|Runt of the Litter crying Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-867.jpg|Iron Joe crying RaymondCries.png|Raymond crying Cryng Star.png|Star Butterfly crying Spiderman-3-movie-screencaps.com-9502.jpg|Harry Osborn Bugs-life-disneyscreencaps.com-2364.jpg|Dim crying Carl's Jr rules.gif|Flik crying Monsters-inc-disneyscreencaps.com-3486.jpg|Boo crying Toy-story2-disneyscreencaps.com-9900.jpg|Al the Toy Collector crying Finding-nemo-disneyscreencaps.com-2555.jpg|Bruce crying Finding-nemo-disneyscreencaps.com-4803.jpg|Dory crying Inside-out-disneyscreencaps.com-4677.jpg|Bing Bong crying Inside-out-disneyscreencaps.com-8179.jpg|Joy crying Inside-out-disneyscreencaps.com-9104.jpg|Sadness crying Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-6432.jpg|Wallace crying Rio-disneyscreencaps.com-8298.jpg|Jewel crying Rio-disneyscreencaps.com-8177.jpg|Nico crying Ice-age4-disneyscreencaps.com-1788.jpg|Peaches crying GodWantsMeToForgiveThem82.png|Junior Asparagus crying OwenLostWhoCaresTho.png|Lindsay crying Flurrupsed.jpeg|Flurr crying Rick Blaine gin joints.jpeg|Rick Blaine crying Gus Crying.jpg|Gus crying All-Dogs-go-to-Heaven-all-dogs-go-to-heaven-4984037-780-588.jpg|Anne Marie crying Henry cries.jpeg|Henry crying SpicAndSpan51.png|Thomas the Tank Engine crying Crying Migo.png|Migo crying Laney crying.jpg|Lancy Penn crying Lucy cries.jpg|Lucy Heartfilia crying Pat & Mat sadness.png|Pat and Mat crying PC5GoGo 18.jpg|Kasugano Urara crying 31 minutos el fin del mundo tulio crying.png|Tulio Trivino crying En familia con chabelo chabelo crying.png|Chabelo crying Clyde crys .jpeg|Clyde crying Julie's Belly Button 3.png|Julie Makimoto crying Persona 5 The Animation - 04 - Large 33.jpg|Ann Takamaki crying Yusei Crying.png|Yusei Fudo crying DoraemonScreenshot.png|Nobita Nobi crying Doraemon Shizuka Crying 3.png|Shizuka Minamoto crying Ponyo-disneyscreencaps.com-2155.jpg|Kumiko crying Dapper Denver Dooley cries.png|Dapper Denver Dooley crying Madagascar-disneyscreencaps.com-4809.jpg|Mort crying Blythe Baxter Crying in S01E17.png|Blythe Baxter Yo Kai Watch Spoilerina Crying.gif|Spoilerina Wayne HT3.png|Wayne Turning Mecard EP26 Dana crying.png|Dana Pikachu sad.jpg|Pikachu crying Smurfette Crying.jpg|Smurfette crying Ash Ketchum Sad.gif|Ash Ketchum crying Meet-the-robinsons-disneyscreencaps.com-7170.jpg|Lewis Robinson crying Zorch_is_sad_now.png|Zorch crying with a sad Nixel (Also, THIS ART IS FANON AND NOT CANON.) Category:Crossovers Category:R.I.P.